


Always and Forever

by Gooood_TImes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Being Walked In On, Blow Jobs, Cute, Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Smut, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gooood_TImes/pseuds/Gooood_TImes
Summary: Tony gets de-aged by the time stone and now must love as a sixteen year old.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	Always and Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks so much for reading please leave comment I love reading them. The summary is kinda crap I didn't know what to say. Please enjoy.

“Rhodey? Why the hell are you so old?” Tony asked just before he passed out on the floor.

Stood around the passed out figure were the confused faces of Rhodey, Peter, Steve, Natasha, Clint, Sam, Bucky, and Pepper, but it wasn’t the fact that Tony had passed out that confused them. No it was the fact that the Tony that passed out in front of them was not the 47 year old Tony, it was a 16 year old Tony.

“The fuck! When did he get young?” Clint spoke first, wanting to point out the obvious.

“I don’t know last time I looked at him he was 47,” if Rhodey would’ve had hair he would be pulling it out right now, “Why can’t we just ever have a normal weekend?”

Steve and Bucky went over and picked Tony up, one grabbing his feet and the other his shoulder, “Where should we take him?”

“Shouldn’t we just put him in his bedroom?” Peter tried to speak in with the adults.

“No sixteen year old him wasn’t married to Pepper so he would most likely be set off by a bed for a married couple.” Rhodey thought for a moment, “Hey can we put him in your room Peter? It's a teenagers room and will almost feel natural to him.” 

“Yeah, sure.” Peter walked off letting Steve and Bucky follow him. He opened the door to his bedroom and let them lay Tony on top of his bed.

After they left just as they were passing through the common area Peter heard the familiar woosh of Doctor Strange and his magic sparkles, “Doctor Strange what are you doing here?”

“I need your help. The time stone was stolen.” Doctor Strange walked through a portal looking like he just got beat up in a back alley.

“What happened?” Peter asked as he rummaged through a cabinet to dig out their first aid kit and hand it to Strange.

Strange took the kit with a small thanks, “Three spirits broke into the Sanctum this morning and took the stone we tried to find the bodies with the spirits, but before we could they managed to get stone and leave.”

“Don’t you wear the stone around your neck?” Steve looked at Strange who gave a simple nod, “Then how did they manage to get to the stone? You are a very powerful person.”

“Since they were spirits outside of the body there is no way for me to see them unless they let themselves be seen. We had no way of knowing where they were and they used that to their advantage, and since there were at least three people they were able to distract us long enough to get the stone out of the necklace.” Strange held up the very familiar eye necklace except it now sat open and empty.

“How did you know there were three?” Bucky asked.

“Well at one point there were three different disturbances happening at once. One was stealing the stone. Another destroyed as much of the Sanctum as possible and the third left a note.” Strange counted on his fingers.

“A note?” All three of them asked, “What did it say?”

“A vow to undo Iron Man. They didn’t want to kill Tony just to make it so he wasn’t Iron Man. You will have to warn Tony so he can prepare. I don’t know if FRIDAY would be able to detect spirits without a body. If you hear of anything happening to Tony Please inform me righ-”

“They already made it in here. They already made it to Tony!” Peter blurted instantly.

“WHAT!?”

“He just randomly deaged here just before you showed up. He is a sixteen year old now.” Strange looked just baffled at Peter's explanation, “Do you know how to fix it?”

“Yes, but, I would need the time stone back first and that's not going to be an easy feat with these people. They are very powerful.” Strange almost pained as he explained this, he felt really bad for not being on time.

“That's ok we understand so how about we call the rest of the team here so we can sort out the mess, get Tony back to his normal age and get your stone back.” Steve reassured Strange.

Once Strange explained everything a second time to the rest of the Avengers it didn’t take long before a plan was made and every one was getting ready for a mission, except Peter. Peter was supposed to stay in case Tony woke up. Plus everyone still didn’t really like the idea of someone so young going on missions yet so Peter just stayed back. 

“Ok Peter, someone will check in some time between tonight and morning, but if you need us before then just send a message to the Quinjet.” Natasha gave Peter a quick hug before getting on the jet.

Peter felt odd being by himself, in such a large room, that was so open. He tried to sit on a couch, but after ten minutes of bouncing his leg he got up and started walking. That walking soon turned into pacing, aaannnddd now into his room it is.

He didn’t know why but even though Tony was unconscious it was reassuring to be near him so Peter dug out his homework and sat at his desk and he worked. It wasn’t until he got stuck on a question in History and heard someone whisper in his ear, “The answer is France.” that Peter was startled into realized that Tony was awake.

“Oh dear lord!” Peter all but jumped out of his seat, “How long have you been there?”

“Oh about fifteen minutes.” Tony turned around beside Peter and sat on his desk, “I was trying to figure out who you were and why you were in my tower.” 

“Sorry I’m Peter and this is my room.” Peter shrugged.

Tony crossed his arms as his brows knitted together, “Is that so, then how come I didn’t know that. It is my tower after all?”

“Well here’s the thing, I don’t think things are quiet how you remember them.” Peter looked down into his lap.

“How so?” Tony stared Peter down with cold eyes.

“For starters what year do you think it is?” Peter sat up straighter in his chair.

“1986 duh.” Tony rolled his eyes.

“No is 2017.” Peter winced at the anger that spread across Tony’s face.

“Do you really think I’m that stupid!?” Tony yelled.

“Here look for yourself,” Peter grabbed the newspaper off of his desk and handed it to Tony.

“What?” Tony readover the date running a hand through his hair, “How can this be?”

“Well it's a long story but overall what happened was someone used a stone on you that brings things forward or backwards through time.” Peter almost looked just as confused by his explanation as Tony did.

“So basically... someone used a stone… to make me travel through time?” Tony wondered out loud.

“Yeah for you that’s pretty much what happened, but for the rest of us you were deaged.” Peter nodded, yeah that makes sense.

“Time travel. Neat.” Tony flipped through the pages of the newspaper glancing down each page, “So what’s going on in the year of 2017?”

Peter and Tony got into a long conversation of everything that happened between the years of 1986 and 2017. They laughed and joked and as time went on there was an ease of being that set over between the both of them. Peter told all kinds of stories to Tony of himself and the Avengers, and Tony just took it all in, staring at Peter with awe. He could hardly believe that he had grown up to be a superhero.

So much time had passed that Peter didn’t notice that it was after midnight and that someone was going to check in so when they heard a knock on the door frame both boys were startled up to see Rhodey standing in the door.

“Hey boys Clint and I are here for the night and we’re just making something to eat. Wanna come join us?” Rhodey waited for an answer from the boys but instead all he got was some giggling from Tony, “What?”

“You're just so old.” Tony burst out into laughter.

“Ha Ha,” Rhodey rolled his eyes, “very funny.”

“So what's this I hear about food?” Rhodey just shakes his head muttering ‘teenagers’ as he ushers the two sixteen year olds out to the kitchen.

Out in the kitchen Clint is making up some boxes of mac’n’cheese. Once everyone was there it all of a sudden became quiet. No one said anything, it wasn’t until they were almost done eating that Clint spoke up, “Ok so me and Rhodey have to head back to the Sanctum tomorrow so are you boys ok on your own?” 

“Well I got school so I should be fine.” Peter said between bites.

“Ok so that means you are going to have to stay here by yourself then Tony.” Tony did not seem pleased with that idea.

“What? No. Why don’t I just go to school with Peter?” He argued.

“Well I guess we could do that.” Rhodey pondered, “We would have to find a different last name to register you under, but if we can find someone willing it would work.”

“I’ll text Laura and see if she can sign him in.” Clint took out his phone and left to call his wife.

“You sure you want to go, it's going to be really boring for you? You will be put into grade 10 with Peter and probably know most of the stuff they’re learning.” Rhodey pointed out.

“Yeah it’ll be something to do during the day and even if I do know the stuff I still get to see the people and socialize.” Tony assured Rhodey.

“Ok then you two better be off to bed so you can be up tomorrow morning.” Rhodey took their plates away from them and set them in the dishwasher, “Goodnight boys.”

“Goodnight Rhodey.” Both boys chanted as they walked back to Peter's room.

“Shouldn’t one of us go find a different room?” Tony realized as the both went to get into Peter's bed.

Peter shrugged off his shirt and slipped out of his pants so he was just left in a pair of boxers, “I’m not going anywhere, but if you don’t want to stay there’s a spare bedroom in the next hall.”

“Ya fuck that I don’t want to go explore.” Tony slipped off his own shirt and climbed in next to Peter.

“Are you seriously wearing jeans to bed?” Peter raised his eyebrows at the thought of wearing a pair of stiff jeans to bed.

“Shut up I don’t have any underwear on.” Tony threw his shirt at Peter who in return threw it over to a corner.

“You’re not wearing underwear?” Peter let out a laugh.

“Well when I put these jeans on I thought I was going to end up at a party so no, I did not put on underwear.” Tony explained.

Peter got up and went over to his closet and dug through some drawers before pulling out another pair of boxers and throwing it at Tony, “Here.”

Tony caught them and walked past Peter into the closet before shutting the door to get changed. Peter slipped back under the covers on one side of his bed leaving the other side open for Tony who soon also slipped under the covers. Both boys were soon asleep due to their exhaustion from the long day they just had.

* * *

The next morning when FRIDAY woke the boys up both boys came to the realization that they completely tangled in one another. One of TOny’s legs was slotted between Peters and the other was wrapped around Peter’s waist. Peter himself had his torso wrapped around Tony’s and somehow the blanket tangled between them as well.

After untangling themselves from one another Tony and Peter went to get dressed after Peter told Tony to take whatever he needed from his closet. Tony just took a pair of jeans, a red hoodie and pair socks keeping the boxers he already had. Peter just threw on his usual science pun T-shirt and jeans.

Out in the kitchen there was already breakfast made, Laura had come last night to step in as a parent to register Tony for school and she had gotten up to make them breakfast, toast and bacon and eggs were waiting on two plates for the boys. The two boys quickly ate saying their ‘thanks’ to Laura.

“Now Tony your last name is going to be Barton for the time being and we just moved to Queens from Brooklyn.” Laura briefed Tony on his fake backstory.

Tony ran that a few times and threw his head so he would remember it before grabbing the second school bag next to the one that was obviously Peter’s, “Ok I got that.”

“Now Happy’s going to drive all three of us but he’s going to drop me and you off a block before.” Laura set a hand on Tony’s shoulder.

Peter finished up breakfast and picked his bag before going to the closet by the elevator and grabbing a pair of shoes letting Tony go in after him. The drive to school was very uneventful, Happy stared at Tony for half a moment before driving away. As promised a block away from the school Happy stopped the car and Tony and Laura got out with a quick ‘bye see you later’ to Peter Happy drove off again.

“After school come back to this spot for Happy to pick you up. After today if you just want to say that you and Peter are friends and you're going to his house that's fine, but for today you have to come here.” Laura explained as she guided him to the school and in through the front doors to the secretary’s office.

“Hi how may I help you today?” A kind lady with a warm smile asked.

“Hello I was hoping to register my son into this school.” Laura gestured to Tony.

The lady rummaged through a filing cabinet before bringing out a small package of papers and a tablet, “Of course I just need you to fill out these forms and your son to select his classes and then he will be able to go to the second period class.”

“Of course thank you.” Laura reached for the papers and a pen while Tony was handed the tablet that held the selection of his classes.

It wasn’t even five minutes before they were both done and the secretary was typing the info into her computer and composing a schedule for Tony, “Ok Tony it appears that your selection for classes has lined up with one of our top student, Peter Parker, so how about I call him down and he can show you around?”

Tony almost laughed at the coincidence of lining up with Peter, but then he remembered he isn’t supposed to know Peter so he just nodded his head. The lady quickly turned in her chair so she could phone Peter's class and call down Peter, “He should be here in a couple moments.

True to the lady’s word Peter soon walked through the door into the office, “Hi.”

“Come in son,” The lady ushered Peter into the room, “there’s someone I want you to meet. This is Mr. Barton, he’s going to be in all of your classes.”

Peter held his hand out to Tony, “Hi I’m Peter.”

“Tony.” he grabbed his hand giving it one firm shake.

“Why don’t you two take a walk around the school?” the secretary stood up and opened the door for the boys.

“Yes ma'am.” Both boys left the office and made sure they were at least in a different hallway before either one of them spoke.

“Wow I can’t believe you choose the same classes as me.” Peter chuckled.

“Well I guess we’re more alike than we know.” Tony shrugged.

Peter just smiled at Tony and jerked his head down the hallway to his right, “Come on I guess I better show you around then.”

* * *

The rest of the morning passed by quickly. Peter showed Tony around the school then took him to their second class. It wasn’t until lunch after third period that trouble came up. As normal Flash couldn’t just leave things alone, he just had to come over.

“What's up penis? I see you found someone new, get yourself a boyfriend?” Flash gestured to Tony.

“Fuck off he isn’t my boyfriend.” Peter tried.

“Come on just admit it. Your a fagot that will do anything for attention. Come you can say it ‘hi I’m Penis Parker and I like getting on my knees for guys cause I’m a fucking faggot.’”Flash taunted.

Peer didn’t say anything, he couldn’t, he wanted to cry. It wasn’t what Flash was saying it was the fact that he kept on saying it and was never going to stop that got to Peter, but luckily Tony didn’t no shit from no one, “Ok asshole what’s your problem? And why do you have an obsession with Peter’s penis? Are you sure he’s the one that should be called a fagot or are you just jelouse cause Peter acutally has balls unlike you ya sissy.” Flash just stuttered, “Come on you're so hell bent on talking about Peter’s dick. What do you have to say about your own? Tiny? Barely dropped? Microscopic?”

Flash's jaw opened and closed a few times before a look of pure rage came across his face and he picked up the bowl of soup in front of Peter and dumped it over his head, “Whatever dickwads.” 

Peter instantly takes off out of the room and down the hall into the bathroom. Tony takes off after him stopping in the lost and found to grab whatever clothes look the cleanest, but when he walked into the bathroom Peter wasn’t even putting an effort in to clean himself up. It took a moment, but soon Tony realized that he wasn't cleaning himself because he was crying. The second Tony saw the silent tears rolling down Peter’s face he turned around to lock the door before going over to Peter who was sitting in the middle of the floor.

“Hey.” Tony put a hand on Peter’s shoulder, “You know none of what that kid says is true right?”

“I-I’m sorry I dragged you into this.” Peter’s voice shook, “I’m such a loser. I can’t even stand up for myself and I’m supposed to be Spider-Man. And now I dragged you into this. I just came out this year hoping that at least Flash would leave this alone an-and I didn’t want to be judged, but I’m even to stupid to that and now I’m drenched in soup on the bathroom floor with a young Tony Stark sitting right next to me cause there isn’t even one part of my life that I can’t mess up.”

Tony thought about what Peter said for a second before speaking, “You know if I didn’t want to be a part of this I wouldn’t be. As for being judged for being gay there’s always going to be some asshole that judges you for every choice you make right or wrong. The only thing that matters is if the people who are important to you don’t judge you, and have they?”

“No.” Peter whispers.

“Well then you got nothing to worry about and as for me being here, I don’t think you messed up. You didn’t have control over it, plus I don’t regret coming here so was it even a mistake?” Tony tried.

“No.” Peter looked up at Tony.

“Then I guess you really aren’t a loser now are you?” Tony grabbed Peter’s arm and pulled him to his feet as Peter shook his head, “Great! Now go take a shower you smell like soup.”

After being shoved towards the shower stall Peter got in one and took a quick shower, getting to see a towel and a set of clothes waiting for him. A quick glance around the bathroom revealed that it was empty. Peter visibly saddened at the fact that Tony had left, though Peter didn’t dwell on it for too long he couldn’t control Tony. He quickly got into the clothes that were left for him and was just about to check his hair in the mirror when the bathroom door opened and Tony came in with a bowl of soup.

“Hey I thought you might still be hungry and your lunch got tipped over so I got you another bowl.” Tony offered out the soup to Peter.

Peter shook his head, “No thanks I lost my appetite.”

“That’s fair.” Tony set the bowl on the edge of the sink before going over to face Peter and set both of his hands on Peter’s shoulders, “Hey I’m sorry about that I shouldn’t have spoken up.”

“No Flash is just an ass he would’ve done that no matter what so don’t worry about it.” There was still a sadness in Peter's voice.

“Well I am going to worry about cause you still seem off.” Tony lifted Peters forcing Peter to look him in the eye, “What wrong?”

“Why did you come back?” A solitary tear ran down Peter’s face, “You don’t have to be here. You could be out there making friends and being cool, but instead you're in here with me.”

“Because Peter,” Tony wiped away the one tear rolling down Peter's face, “your the only one,” Tony took a step closer, “I want,” he closed his eyes, “to be with.”

Tony gently pushed his lips against Peter’s giving him a chance to back out, but when Peter did the opposite Tony instantly moaned. It wasn’t long before the kiss intensified and Tony was licking his tongue across Peter’s bottom lip seeking entrance. Peter opened his mouth and sucked Tony’s tongue into his mouth. Tony took the opportunity to explore Peter's mouth, memorising every detail he touches and when Peter pulls away for air Tony catches his bottom lip between his teeth.

For half a minute they both just stood there panting between the two of them then as if they could read each other's mind they crashed back together. Tony pushes Peter over to the sink and lifts him up onto it so Peter can wrap his legs around Tony. Peter ran his hands through Tony’s hair and grabbed on while he moaned into Tony’s mouth.

“Fuck Peter.” Tony loved the rough feel of hair being pulled.

When Tony started trailing kisses down Peter's neck Peter started letting out little breathy moans, “Come on Peter let me hear you.”

“Tony we’re at school.” Tony only sucked harder at Peter’s neck making him let out a long deep moan.

“Does it look like I care?” If anything it seemed like now Tony ws trying harder to make Peter moan.

Before either boys knew it their hips started rocking into each other. Peter leaned back and put his hands near the back of the sink so he could support himself to buck up into Tony’s hips even harder. On one particularly hard thrust Peter let out a high pitched whine from the back of his throat.Tony undoes Peters jeans with one hand, “Fuck your hot.”

Tony sinks to his knees as he drags down Peter’s jeans and boxers with him. He looks up at Peter before he starts and sees a worried look on his face, “You ok?”

“Yeah I’ve just never done this before.” Peter admitted.

Tony just smirked at him, “That's ok neither have I.” 

With that Tony laid his first lick up Peter’s cock starting at the very base and going all the way to the top in one long slow lick. Peter's breath hitched and he sucked a breath in as Tony got right in to licking Peter and taking him into his mouth and sucking on the head. Since Peter was enhanced he felt everything ten times as strong so this felt absolutely sinful to him. Peter swore he could feel every taste bud as Tony moved his tongue on Peter’s cock.

It wasn’t long before Tony had Peter mewling and moaning on the brink of orgasm. Just as Peter tensed up Tony slid off of his dick and jerked him off until Peter came screaming Tony’s name followed by a chant of yes’s. When he came down from his high and slumped over Tony asked, “Was it good sweetheart?”

“Yeah thank you Tony.” Peter panted a few times before looking up, “Now it's your turn.”

Peter pushed Tony over to the other wall and then took his turn getting down on his knees and unzipping Tony’s jeans. Except Peter didn’t have as much patience as Tony, he wanted to know what it was like to suck cock and he didn’t want to wait. In one quick move he made it about half way down Tony’s cock and boy did he like it. The hot heavy feeling on his tongue, the musky taste, the sounds Tony made. It was heaven. He slowly brought his head using the tip of his tongue to trace the prominent vein on the underside of Tony’s cock.

Overtook by the feeling on his dick Tony took a hold of Peter’s hair and started bucking his hips into Peter’s mouth and Peter just opened his mouth and let Tony use him. Tony knew he wasn’t going to last long as it was but when Peter reached up to fondle his balls Tony was done for. With one last grunt Tony pulled Peter all the way down his dick until Peter gagged. Peter was good though and still tried to swallow as much as he could.

“You’re such a good boy.” Tony’s voice sounded fucked out as he stroked Peter’s cheek that was still on his dick, trying to suck off as much cum as possible.

Peter pulled off of his dick with a wet pop, “Thank you Tony.”

“You liked that did you?” Peter didn’t even bother responding; he just moaned, “Come on let's get you cleaned up pretty boy.”

They both walked over to the sink and tucked themselves away and washed away the cum, Tony even had to fix his hair that had definitely given away what they were doing, and when they were both a few minutes late to class the teacher just glared at them and them a warning.

* * *

Back at the tower the boys were by themselves again like Clint had said he and Rhodey had to go back to the sanctum and Laura had her own kids to take care of so she left right after she got back from the school. Pepper was also doing some business in a different state so she wasn’t even around. Both boys were laying on the couch Tony on his back with Peter on top of him head on his chest as they watched a movie on the big screen TV. During a boring part of the movie Peter looked up at Tony, “So what happened at school today? Does that mean you want to be together in a relationship or was that just a one time thing?”

“Well I mean what do you want Peter?” Tony looked down at Peter, “I would love to date you, but remember that we don’t know how long I’ll be here. I mean I do love you Peter, but I don’t want you to always be worried if I’m going to be here the next day.”

“I don’t care Tony.” Peter pouted, “I love you and I’m prepared to take on anything that comes with you. I can’t promise I won’t be sad when you have to leave, but I won’t sit waiting for it to happen. I want to be with you Tony.”

“Well if you're sure then I guess I just got myself my first boyfriend.” Tony stretched his neck to give Peter a quick kiss.

“Really? Your first? I was always told you were a playboy at this age.” Peter joked.

“Well I mean with the girls I was, but in the 80’s homophobia was a common thing so it was just with the girls.” Tony admitted.

“Riiiiiight. I forgot that I’m so used to living in a time wear that isn’t very common.” Peter understood.

“But now I don’t have to worry about that anymore. I can date whoever I want and no ones going to judge me.” Tony sat up and dragged Peter forward so he was straddling him.

Peter draped his arms over Tony’s shoulder and kissed him. It wasn’t desperate or needy, it was slow and sensual. They both separated for just long enough to take a breath before they drew back together in an intense make out session. No one knows how long they made out for before Tony ran his hands up Peter’s chest taking his shirt with him and brought over his head. Peter soon did the same to Tony and once Tony’s shirt was off the kisses soon started getting more and more heated until Peter started grinding down. 

“Woah boys I don’t really want a show.” Boys boys scream and Tony even dropped Peter off the side of the couch. Peter stood up to see Bucky just chilling on a chair in the kitchen looking into the living room.

“What hell Bucky!” Peter grabbed his shirt and threw the other at Tony, “How long have you been there?”

“I don’t know but you were both making out when I came in.” Bucky shrugged his shoulders.

“Why didn’t you say anything when you came in?!” Peter shouted.

“You guys looked a little busy.” Bucky smirked at the boys.

Peter blushed all the way to his ears, “Oh my god Bucky.”

“What?” Bucky tried to play innocent.

Tony shook his head, “Well I guess that was one way to everyone.”

“Yup.” Peter popped the ‘p’ 

The three of them stood in awkward silence until Bucky went over to the stove and asked, “What do you boys want for supper?”

“Pizza!” Peter shouted out, “We haven’t had pizza in forever.”

“Peter we had pizza five days ago.” Bucky still sent in an order to the pizza they had in the lower levels of the tower for what Peter usually got.

“See It's been forever.” Peter and Tony started giggling like two little girls.

“Drama Queen.” Peter stuck out his lip in an attempt to pout.

It only took a few minutes before the pizza arrived. Bucky ordered one for Peter and one for him and Tony to share. 

“Ok so I don’t really have very many skills that can be used in this mission so just saying I’m probably going to be the one to check on you most nights.” Bucky explained after his and Tony’s first slice of pizza and Peters fourth, “Like I know for sure that tomorrow and the day after its just going to be me coming back, but after that I only know that there’s for sure at least one person checking in every day to make make sure you two don’t die.”

“Wow you don’t trust us to not die.” Peter said around a mouthful of pizza before he started to choke and cough.

“Peter you can’t even eat right.” Bucky teased.

Tony and Peter quickly finished their food telling Bucky they had homework and they retreated back to Peter's room. In return Bucky said that he was going to head back to the sanctum, “Just don’t fuck on the couch we all have to sit there.” was all he told the boys as he left.

The boys did actually do any homework they did, but as soon they were done they instantly were back together on Peter’s bed Tony laying on his back propped up on his elbows with Peter straddling his waist. “Fuck I’ve been waiting too long.”

“Well then stop complaining and hurry up.” Peter whined.

“Don’t rush things baby. You’ll get what you want.” Tony assured him.

Peter keened, “please I want to feel you again. I want to feel you in my mouth.”

“Yeah you like it when I use your mouth baby.” Tony stroked Peter’s cheek.

“Yes daddy. Please use me." Peter tried to lean his mouth towards Tony.

“Ok bab-” Tony was cut off by a knock on the door. Peter groaned but Tony got up to answer the door who happened to be Happy.

“Hey Tony I ordered some things for you so you don’t have to keep using Peters and they just got here so I brought them up.” Happy handed Tony about six bags that seemed to contain all the necessities of a teenager.

“Thank you Happy.” Tony dismissed him and shut the door. The bags ended up tossed in a corner and Tony went back to the bed with a whining Peter in it.

It didn’t take them long before they were back at it Tony was on his back elbows propping his head up and Peter down at his crotch under a blanket. Tony liked the aspect of not being able to see exactly what it was Peter was doing, he could see Peter moving but not exactly what it was he was doing. 

Peter was just going to town on Tony’s cock, now that he had his first taste he wanted more. He loved the feeling of Tony’s cock in his mouth. Peter got Tony to the edge of orgasm when there was another knock on the door and Pepper came in. Peter who had heard the knock instantly shot his head out from under the blanket and made eye contact with Pepper. Tony on the other hand was too far gone to hear Pepper and still rocketed into his orgasm. 

The orgasm lasted a long time Tony had let out one almost endless moan as he came. Rope after rope of cum came out of his dick and each was punctuated by a buck or roll of his hips. When he did finally finish it took him a while to come down from his eye and when he noticed Pepper he let out a scream. A high pitched girly scream.

If they had not just been walked in on Peter would’ve started giggling, he would have to remember to tease him about it later. Right now he had to deal with Pepper and judging by the neutral face she wore he had no idea what he was walking into. 

“I’m so sorry.” Tony started.

“Tony? Why do you need to be sorry?” It wasn’t Tony that Pepper wanted an explanation from.

“Well I was married to you and we were supposed to be husband and wife and now this almost feels wrong or like I’ve been caught cheating.” Tony explained.

“Oh sweetheart you don’t need to worry about that. You're sixteen and I wouldn’t ever marry a sixteen year old.” Pepper gave Tony a warm smile that instantly relieved him, “You though, “ She turned to Peter with a flare in her eyes, “You are supposed to be the sweet innocent little boy.” She approached Peter who was still on the bed with Tony, arming herself with a pillow as she went, “Last time I saw you you were talking about building Legos with Ned and Star Wars, you weren’t giving blowjobs to your boyfriend.” Pepper started to beat Peter with the pillow as he shrunk into the bed and Tony.

“I’m sorry!” Peter pleaded

Pepper kept on hitting him with the pillow in her hands, “You were our little boy and now I’m always going to remember seeing you under the blankets sucking a dick and then I had to listen to him have an orgasm as I held eye contact with you.” She threw the pillow across the room as she grabbed Peter by the shoulders, “How am I supposed to explain this to the rest of the team?”

“You won’t have to, Bucky probably already told them.” Tony interjected.

“WHAT!” Pepper squeezed Peter’s shoulders tighter.

“Bucky may have walked in on us earlier.” Peter whispered in a voice just loud enough to hear.

Pepper dropped Peters shoulders and turned around to walk away, “You know what I’m done you guys can worry about that,” and with that she disappeared around the door and walked off. 

Peter panted for half a minute letting himself calm down after being yelled at by Pepper before he turned to Tony and smirked.

“No. Nuh uh. We were already interrupted like three times.” Peter pouted and gave Tony his puppy dog eyes, “Peter my dick has been up and down more time then I would like tonight.”

“Come on daddy don’t you want to pop my cherry.” Peter leaned in and whispered in Tony’s ear.

Just like that Tony’s dick was half mast, “Baby you better be careful with what you say.”

“Daddy! I mean it.” Peter moved over so he was straddling Tony again, he rocked his hips slowly to bring Tony’s dick to full hardness again.

Tony sighed, “You know, you're a little brat.”

Peter smiled and leaned down to kiss Tony as one hand wandered to the nightstand and opened a drawer and brought out a bottle of lube. He put it in Tony’s hand before stripping the rest of his clothing and laying on his. Spreading his legs in a silent invitation Peter looked at Tony daring him to follow through. Tony slotted himself between Peter’s legs and took the bottle of lube and coated one of his fingers generously before lowering it down to Peter’s untouched hole. There was some resistance when Tony first tried so he applied more lube until his finger slid in with ease and Peter let out a sinful moan.

The first little bit was a very slow process but soon Tony had three fingers in and was curling them against his prostate. The noises Peter was making were driving Tony crazy, there was no way he’s going to be able to hold back once he gets inside Peter.

“Tony, please hurry up.” Peter whined.

Tony let out a long deep groan and slipped his fingers out of Peter’s hole. He coated his cock in more lube before lining up with Peter’s hole. It only took one trust for him to bottom out, slamming his hips against Peter’s ass.

“Yes yes yes. TONY!” Peter kept on trying to push his ass even farther onto Tony.

“Oh Peter you feel so good.” Tony brought most of his cock out of Peter’s hole before slamming back in.

After that it was like a dam had broken open. Tony instantly went into a fast and rough pace of fucking Peter. He quickly found Peter’s prostate and tried to hit it on every trust. Peter hadn’t been able to keep his mouth shut. He has been letting out chants of ‘Tony’ and ‘daddy’ and ‘yes’s’. 

“I’m gonna.” Peter panted, “I’m gonna cum soon.”

“Yeah you cum for me baby.” Tony almost managed to speed up when Peter said those words.

“Yes ‘m gonna cum. Please make me cum.” Peter begged.

Tony reached down and grabbed Peter cock. It only took one tug before Peter came still screaming. As Peter was coming his hole tightened enough to bring Tony over the edge as well who gave one last powerful thrust before stilling inside of Peter and releasing his load.

Once both boys came down from there high Tony got up and went to the bathroom attached to Peter’s and got a warm washcloth. After cleaning Peter and himself up he got back in bed and pulled Peter flush against him so his chest was against Peter’s back.

“Goodnight baby.” Tony pressed a kiss to the base of Peter’s neck.

“Night ‘ony.” Pet hummed happily and snuggled further into Tony before falling asleep. Tony brought a blanket over the both of them before quickly following suit.

* * *

“Hey Buck how are the boys?” Steve asked Bucky as he entered the sanctum.

“They’re doing just fine.” Bucky smirked as he sat down with the rest of the others who had stayed at the sanctum.

Instantly a few of them perked up at the look on Bucky’s face and Clint spoke up first, “Oh and how was Tony’s first day at school.”

“I imagine it was really good considering the boy already found a way to get out of being single.” Bucky waited for the reaction of the team.

Rhodey shook his head, “Of course he got himself a girlfriend.”

“It isn’t a girl.” Bucky pointed out.

Natasha instantly perked up, “Really? It’s a boy?”

“Yeah I almost walked in on them having sex on the couch.” Bucky wanted to see if the rest of them could figure it out.

Of course Clint and Natasha instantly did and both bursted out laughing. Rhodey caught on as soon as they started laughing and looked like he had just been scarred for life. Steve though was a bit oblivious, “What about Peter? Wouldn’t it be hard to have sex if he was in the other room.”

“Steve, he wasn’t in the other room, he was in the same room.” Clint explained. It took a few seconds for Steve to catch on but when he did he started to giggle like a little kid. 

“I can’t believe the kid would do stuff like .” Clint shook his head, “I thought he was still one of them kids that played with legos and watched those stupid shows.”

“Nope” Bucky popped the p, “Had to tell them not to fuck on the couch before I left.”

They all groaned at the thought of how they all sat on that couch before ranting and making fun of the two boys that were probably off having sex right now.

* * *  
A really long time skip here. Like Peter and Tony are 22 now  
* * *

“Rhodey?” Tony paused hesitant about his question, “I need help with something.”

“What is it?” Rhodey set down what he was doing and turned to listen to Tony.

Tony reached in his pocket and brought out a ring, “May thinks I should propose to Peter and she gave me the family ring. I don't know how to do this Rhodey.” 

Rhodey’s jaw dropped to the ground, “Well do you think you guys are ready for this? That is the question that should be asked first.”

“I do Rhodey, I really do.” Tony’s eyes lit up, “We’ve been together for six wonderful years and I know that I love Peter and I’m sure that Peter loves me too.”

“Well then the rest is just figuring out what you think Peter would want. When he would be happy and in a place that means something to him.”

Tony sat back and thought for a minute. What would mean the most to Peter? As soon as an idea popped into his head Tony was up and out to get everything ready. Tomorrow he was going to propose to Peter tomorrow.Once Tony came back with everything he would need for tomorrow he quietly went to his and Peter’s room and got into bed next to Peter careful not to wake up the sleeping man.

It felt like he just fell asleep when he was woken up by an alarm he set to just wake up him. Tony gave himself half a minute to wake up and get his nerves together before he set out to get everything ready. There were some specially made candles that were set on the side of the bed with a lighter, the ring that May had given Tony and a blind fold. Ever so gently Tony started to fasten the blind fold over Peter’s eyes.

Even though Tony was gentle Peter still started to stir, “Tony? What’s going on?”

“Shh. Don’t start fussing on me now or I’ll have to tie your mouth shut too.” Tony stroked the side of Peter’s face.

Peter’s dick started to show interest, “Mmm daddy what are we doing?” 

“Daddy has something special for you baby.” Tony took one of the candles and dragged along Peter's abs as he took the lighter and lit it so Peter could guess what they were doing. Peter had wanted to try wax for a long time but since Tony was hesitant about it he never pushed.

The second Peter registered the feel of the cool wax and sound of the lighter he got excited and moaned. Tony lit one of the candles to let it heat up and build up liquid wax.

“Okay baby these candles are special so they shouldn’t burn, but they will feel really warm so tell me if it's too much.” Seeing an aggressive nod from Peter Tony knew it was safe to go on. 

When the wax from the candle warmed up Tony started to drip the hot wax on Peter's skin. He drizzled the wax in a very specific design. He managed to get six drizzles on Peter's skin before Peter started to get lost in the sensations, "Tony! Yes yes yes." Peter chanted.

"Un-uh baby. Wait until I finish the question before you answer." This got Peter's attention.

"What?" Tony responded by drizzling a little more wax on Peter's abdomen, "U?"

Tony gave a conformational hum before going again.

"M?" They continue d like this until they had U-M-A-R-R-Y-M-E

When Tony was done he let Peter think about it as he cleaned the wax off of Peter's abdomen. Peter mumbled the letters to himself as he slowly worked out the question.

"U marry me" is when the puzzle pieces all fell in place for Peter, "Will you marry me?!"

When Tony started to giggle Peter whipped himself up and ripped off the blindfold to see Tony down on one knee holding his mother's engagement ring that was supposed to be passed through the family.

"Oh my god! Tony yes, oh my god yes." Peter couldn't get the words out quick enough as he got off the bed down to Tony and he wrapped his arms around his neck. Tears were falling down his face and he was shaking.

Tony slipped the ring on Peter's finger before standing with him in his arms, "Peter Benjamin Parker you are the love of my life and I plan on keeping you forever, so if you'll have me I will always be yours." 

More sobs came from Peter, "yes Tony. I already told you yes and I always will tell you yes."

After they cleaned up and Peter calmed down both Tony and Peter wanted to tell everyone so they went out to the common area. Both of the boys thought that a brunch would be a great way to tell everyone so they started to cook. In the end on the table there were pancakes, sausage, hash browns, bacon, eggs, waffles and any other breakfast food that could be thought of along with some homemade orange juice.

"Friday can you call everyone to the common area please." Tony requested of his AI.

It only took a few minutes before everyone was seated around the table and looking at everything that Peter and Tony had made.

"What is this for?" Clint questioned.

"Oh you know." Peter spoke up causally, "I just wanted to show off my engagement ring."

Peter brought up his hand to show everyone the ring that sat on his finger. Nat gasped and instantly ran around the table to hug Peter. She also glared at Tony over Peter's shoulder and mouthed, 'if you hurt him I will kill you.'

Tony took note of the threat and smiled at Natasha to assure her that he did not and never will plan on hurting Peter.

The rest of the day was spent talking about the engagement and calling anybody who wasn't there. Champagne was passed around and everyone just couldn't stop smiling. Before anyone could register it the day had passed and it was long into the night. After another round of hugs or pat on the backs to the newly engaged couple they retired to their bed where they talked about wedding planning into the early hours of the morning.

* * * 

Time skip to the wedding.

* * *

After one year of planning and buying the wedding was prepared and Peter Parker was now standing before a door waiting to become Peter Stark. He had Natasha with him as his… maid of honour? Do they have that for gay weddings or is is it best man… woman, and Happy was there to walk him down the aisle.  
R  
Tony had argued that he wanted Happy on his side, but then Peter pointed out that he had Steve and Rhodey who were both standing up with Tony. So now Peter had Happy and Natasha for his side. 

Peter took one last look in the mirror at his white and gold suit before he looked at Natasha and Happy. As soon as Peter was ready music started to play and Peter started to walk with Natasha in front of him and Happy by his side.

Peter felt his eyes tear up as he saw Tony for the first time that day in a black suit with a red tie. Tony also had tears starting to form in his eyes as he watched Peter come down the aisle towards him.

The wedding was on its way as everyone watched as Tony and Peter pledged their love for each other with all of their hearts. They listened as both of them said their vows. They felt as the first "I do" came from Tony and the second one came from Peter. 

It was almost a perfect moment as Tony went in to kiss Peter when the sparks of Strange's magic appeared and cut them off.

"Wait Tony." Strange held up in his hand the very bright green stone that started this in the first place, the stone that had been missing for the past seven years, "you can go back if you want to, the stone came back."

Rhodey stepped forward and looked at Strange, "What do you mean it came back?"

"I don't know yet, but" Stranged looked at Tony expectantly " if you want to put things back to normal now would be the time to do it."

Tony looked at Peter then at Strange then at the stone and back at Peter again, but before he could say anything Peter interrupted him, "It's ok Tony I understand if you want things to go back to normal. I'll be ok." 

"Peter listen to me. I don't want to go anywhere. I'm happy right where I am." Tony wiped away a tear that had fallen down Peter's face, "I've already thought about it and I don't want to go anywhere. I want to stay here with you ok. You're stuck with me. I'm yours and you're mine. There's nowhere that I want to go that doesn't have you, so just accept the fact that you get to keep. Always and forever Peter. That's what I want, I want you always and forever."

"Always and forever" Peter repeated.

Everyone raised their glasses, "always and forever"

Always and forever.


End file.
